What The Spirits Think
by apocalyptic harmony
Summary: Everybody knows what Lucy thinks of her spirits and how much she loves them but we don't really know what they think of her, Join the spirits in their confessions about their mistress, uhm, I mean friend. Includes both Zodiacs and silver keys.
1. Aquarius

**What The Sprits Think**

 **Aquarius**

"So what do you think about lucy?" The spirit king asked, he wanted to know how each of her spirits felt about the mage who had been able to summon him, not once but twice.

Aquarius smiled fondly while staring into an orb of water in her hands,Everyone seems to think that Aquarius hates Lucy. Which she does, but she hates her in a friendly way. In the way that you hate you brother or sister, because that was what Lucy was to her, obviously, Lucy was her master. But Aquarius was thousands of years older and viewed her as a sister due to her being Layla's spirit first. She may have been physically closer in age to Anna, who was Layla and Lucy's ancestor but she looked and acted Lucy's age. She teased Lucy about not having a boyfriend, but she never really meant it, it was part of her job to make sure Lucy didn't fool about. Although Aquarius did know that the reason Lucy didn't have a boyfriend was because of how she brought up, she was raised around the idea of monogamy and didn't want to settle down with a complete douche and only realize who they were when it was too late

Lucy, and most of the people who she knew actually thought that the celestial mage was weak since she couldn't hold many spirits out at a single time, but Aquarius knew differently. Lucy was strong in Aquarius' opinion, she had to be, because she summoned three zodiacs and then the Spirit King after that. Lucy and Aquarius felt terrible after their separation, especially Lucy because she has sacrificed Aquarius' freedom, her chance to come to the human world. Aquarius wanted to show Lucy that she was strong, without seeming that she liked the brat, so she gave a portion of her magic to Lucy in the form of star dress. The tattoo, signifying which spirit the star dress was for, also served as a sort of camera that helped Aquarius to keep an eye on Lucy, of course it only worked when she was using the star dress, but the other spirits kept her updated. Lucy had been a brilliant master to Aquarius and was still a great friend, even if they couldn't see each other.

For instance, she wanted to get Scorpio's key just so they could spend more time together. The water spirit thought of her annoying master as her whiny, clumsy little sister.

The mermaid did love Lucy dearly though, mostly because she was like a miniature Layla and Layla was a brilliant master, Lucy was definitely stronger than Layla though, in both magic and will power. they looked nearly exactly the same apart from the fact that Lucy has quite a couple scars from missions with her destructive partner that she kept insisting was just a friend.

Aquarius dearly loved her mistress but she also hates the whining brat, always interrupting her dates with her BOYFRIEND Scorpio and making her work. The brat goes missing for7 human years and then comes back and expects Aquarius to do work straight away. However, she did try and not interrupt her dates, even though Aquarius would always pretend she was on one to terrorise the poor girl, it made it fun.

Aquarius was sad though, like Layla, the last time they had seen each other, they were crying while Aquarius was telling them to stop crying, it wasn't her being rude or unsympathetic. That's just who she was, especially when she was summoned out of a horrible place. She didn't even want to think about the amount of times that Lucy had dropped her key or summoned her out of a toilet, puddle, swamp, sink or for god sake she had been summoned out of Juvia's body once!

Aquarius misses the human world due to being able to swim about in the beautiful oceans and lakes that they have there, the celestial streams and that are all right but nothing compared to the crystal blue five flower lake in china which she spent most of her days due to her key being there for about three human centuries. There were cute places to have dates as well due to the different ranges of beauty, such as fireworks and parades and clothes and the food there and being able to see shooting stars and the constellations without having to actually talk to the annoying spirits that they belong to. And clouds, what weird things, there aren't any clouds in the spirit world so that the spirit king can have the aesthetic of having a starry night all year round.

"Overall, she's a nice kid, I guess, kind of a whiny brat but she is really strong even if she doesn't feel it due ot her being a holder mage and all of her friends and guildmates being caster mages, apart from that hussy with the card magic" Aquarius finally spat out, she tried not to think about Lucy anymore although whenever any of the blondes other spirits where summoned she was the first to greet them back to ask about how she was and if she had finally gotten a boyfriend yet


	2. Aries

what the spirits think

Aries

Aries loved Lucy! She was so much nicer than all of her past masters, mostly because of the fact that she didn't abuse her or force her to do horrible things with men when they couldn't be bothered to do so themselves. Lucy was such a nice master and person in general. she saved Leo's life and made the spirit king accept him back into the spirit world. _The spirit king obeyed her_!

Lucy always let her have days off when she didn't feel too well and she was always kind, appreciative. It felt nice to be appreciated for once instead of beaten for not pleasing them enough. Aries had a horrible past but Lucy made her forget about it momentarily when she summoned her for something as nice as the fact that she saw fireworks and summoned her spirits so that they could watch them with her.

Aries always did whatever she could so that she could please Lucy which was why she was training with Leo so that she could be more use in battle, she always apolagised to her in case that she wasn't good enough for Lucy which never happened but she did it any way.

"I'm sorry!"


	3. Crux

what the spirits think

Crux

* * *

Crux liked Miss Lucy, she didn't mind that he sometimes fell asleep because he was old, she didn't mind that he couldn't come out sometimes because he felt too drained or that he found about some new information and wanted to research it and she didn't mind that he couldn't help in battle because he was an informational spirit not a battle or defence.

Yes, Lucy was a great master for him and a great celestial wizard because of how strong she was and because of how she treated her spirits so that they would do anything for her. For example when they had to close the eclipse gate, all of the zodiacs grouped together and helped them.

She was also quite fun to study because she had started which was amazing and the fact that she has 10 of the 12 zodiacs at such a young age and she can summon three of them at the same time or one after another.

Crux definitely had a nice master which was why he didn't mind researching all types of things whenever she got curious or for a mission

"They're weakness is water so summoning Aquarius would be best"


	4. Nikola

What The Spirits Think

Nikola

Lucy was nice. She summoned Nikola nearly everyday to talk to him and she gave him candy and treats all the time. She also gave him a name which none of his past masters have done and none of the other Nikolas have.

She called him plue and she gave him a family with the zodiacs and the guild and mostly, he gave her s nice master. Nikola might not be able to speak English but her can understand it. Some people can understand what plue says like Lucy can and so can Natsu which was strange but Nikola didn't mind since he got Lucy a team which she had always wanted and a guild as well.

Lucy didn't mind that Nikola wasn't a attack or defence spirit, she didn't mind that he danced weird or was really weak. She also didn't mind that when he got wet he melted. Nikola felt that e got lucky when Lucy found his key and he always tried telling her that whenever he could

"pun puun"


	5. Pyxis

What The Spirits Think

Pyxis

Pyxis was a support spirit, that meant that he wasn't supposed to be used for battle, or defence or anything to do with conflict. He was used to give directions and that was about it. He always thought that he was extremely lucky when Lucy found his key that day.

I mean, yeah Lucy is little bit crazy and over excited but she had a good heart and was always nice to her spirits, mostly him and Plue since they were what he felt her favourites but she was a nice master and he hoped that she never changed. It was amazing how many keys she had for such a young age. 10 zodiacs and 5 silver keys st the age of only 18 and star dress by 19 it was incredible.

Puxid always did his best to help Lucy by giving her the most accurate directions he could do that her work would be easier and she would get more time to play with her spirits.

*points in direction*


	6. Horologium

What The Spirits Think

Horologium

* * *

Horologium thought that Lucy was a good master so whenever he felt like she was in danger he always opened his own gate so that he could save her or her friends. Whenever he did that he always got a thank you and a nice smile which he never got from his last masters. But however strong the master was is how strong the spirit is so because Lucy is so strong Horologium was able to open his own gate which he wasn't able to do with his last masters.

It was cool having a nice master, she let him take time off and stuff like that. She even lets him get his clock checked and his woof polished and all nice things like that.

"thank you horologium, she says"


	7. Leo

What The Spirits Think

Leo

* * *

Leo loved Lucy. Not in a romantic way but a sibling way. After all she is a great master and a great person. She saved his life for god's sake! Everybody thought that he had a thing for his young master, except for said master and his girlfriend Aries, who Lucy forced Leo to ask out. Leo had like her for centuries but never did anything about it.

Since Lucy saved Leo, he was indebted to her, so he decided to pay off the debt by protecting her entire line of family. Lucy didn't mind her spirits slight quirks, she brushed off his flirting as the teasing that it actually was and she didn't mind him popping up all the time, except if her did it when she was in the bath, he learned to _never_ do that again after last time.

She was an amazing master, being able to summon multiple zodiacs and have star dress aswell. It was quite a novelty really, the strong mage believed that she was weak because sh ehad holder magic instead of caster. Her magic was beautiful, being able to summon a being from another dimension entirely and her magic being able to support every single movement, thought and breath that they did in Earthland.

She was kind and had a pure heart, that was rare enough. But she also had a wonderful sense of humour and forgiveness, no matter what happened to her, she would always be his little Lucy that he teased mercilessly.

"Lucy, your knight in shining armour has come to take you away!"


	8. Virgo

What The Spirits Think

Virgo

* * *

Virgo loved her princess, she was kind, beautiful and amusing to watch from the spirit worof. It was almost like a comedy show to watch whenever she was bored. Princess was accepting of her 'quirks' although she never did give her punishment...

virgo was a battle spirit but she did prefer to just do normal maid things, like cleaning and cooking. It kept her calm and she did it all of the time at the celestial kings palace. Lucy didn't give her punishment but she didn't mind when Virgo took days off to give it to herself, in fact she would be busy later with a ball of yarn and some paper clips...

Maybe she should invite lucy just to see her expression... that was always fun. All of Lucy's spirits boasted about Lucy being their master. Their _princess,_ most of the silver spirits were extremely jealous that they got a nice master who treats them like humans or living beings, unlike most mages do. The other two, three including Ophiuchus, were slightly envious, yeah they're master was nice to them but she wasn't _Lucy._

Virgo and the rest of the zodiac liked teasing their master by exaggerating their personalities like Leo was more of a flirt to her and Aquarius was more of a raging psychopath, which she was don't get Virgo wrong, just she was worse with Lucy. Virgo always asked for punishment because Lucy's reactions were amusing.

"punishment time hime?"


	9. Cancer

What The Spirits Think

Cancer

Cancer loved Lucy, like a little sister. She had his key from a little girl, when Layla had given it to her and even before that he was being summoned by Layla so that they could play with each other, he would give her bright blue hair in the most ridiculous hairstyles just to make her giggle.

She was strong, there was no doubt about it. After all when she was a child she could summon Aquarius so that she could bathe with the cranky mermaid spirit. Lucy had an enlightening spirit and soul, she was good fun to be around and made him proud as he watched her grow from the spirit world, yeah everything seemed faster from there and he maybe couldn't he help her when she needed it because he couldn't open his own gate, but he helped her to the best of his abilities whenever she summoned him.

When she summoned all of her spirits to save Leo's life he was astounded by how much fairy tail had changed her low self esteem about her magic. Her personality had also changed a bit... but she was the same little Lucy who laughed, squealed and shrieked whenever you tickled heron her feet.

She makes a fine mage and would make Layla proud, that's for sure. he liked helping her and cutting hr hair if it made her happy he would do it.

"what would you like, ebi?"


	10. Gemini

What The Spirits Think

Gemini

* * *

Gemini really really liked Lucy! She was really fun and nice and kind and wasn't a meany pants like Angel was. She was also really fun to play pranks Lucy summoned them and asked her to change into her for a spell they would change into her in a tiny towel, just because Lucy wouldn't do anything about it. It was fun being able to do what you want with out being reprimanded to be more grown.

Gemini also liked that they were used in both battle and fun, Gemini really liked to play pranks on people by turning into someone they know and acting really weird or telling people each others crush by turning into them now that was really fun to do! They did it to Angel once but she let her team use them as practice dummies as punishment for their actions, then instead of letting them go back to heal, she drained her own magic by keeping them out for /As they said, they were happy that Lucy wasn't a meany pants like their former masters and lived to boast to the rest of the spirits and made sure they knew how good their master was, they even got Leo to join in and then all of them were doing it!

Although they were a boy and girl, they both though got the same about their master, she was a beautiful strong woman. She found their catchphrase adorable so they said it all the

"Piri piri"


	11. Scorpio

What The Spirits Think

Scorpio

scorpip had grown close to Lucy, partly because of the fact that she was Aquarius' master, but also because she was a great person and a strong Mage. She can summon multiple zodiac spirits which is amazing, most mages can barely summon one zodiac let alone the three that Lucy can summon.

she had a great heart and was incredibly patient, I guess you have to be when you are on the short end of the stick called Aquarius' wrath. His girlfriend was terrifying when she was mad

Lucy lets him have time off for no reason, although he felt like it had something to do with Aquarius yelling at her every time she was summoned...

he liked having her as a master much more than having Angel who was more suited to the title devil. He always tried his hardest to help her whenever necessary and he used his catchphrase because it was cool and made her giggle, which he liked, reminded him of Aquarius...

"WE ARE!"


	12. Sagittarius

What The Spirits Think

Sagittarius

Sagittarius respected Lucy. She was a great master and she fought with her spirits instead of using them as shields which most celestial wizards did. before she got his key, he longed for her to find it somehow. He had heard the other zodiacs and silver keys boasting about their princess being special. He never believed that but when she summoned him for a contract, he knew that it was true.

She was a great fighting partner because you knew that she had your back if she had yours. Because he was an archer he specified in long distance fighting, while lacking in skill in close distance combat. She would either summon Leo or Capricorn to have his back and vice versa, or she would do it herself while keeping herself safe and helping her teammates. she was amazing at multitasking!

Most people weren't suitable for the magic of the stars because of the strain that it caused on the body and soul. Lucy defied all expectations of star magic users (celestial spirit mages). She had the purest soul he had ever seen and had a strong body that helped support the strain that summoning spirits put on it. Sagittarius respected Lucy for that, being strong, but what he respected most was probably her brain, it was marvellous.

She accepted anything and everything, even if a 'normal' person would think it odd. He would serve her until either she died, or he faded.

"what do you need Miss Lucy? Moshi moshi"


	13. Taurus

What The Spirits Think

Taurus

Taurus loved to tease Lucy, it was hilarious!

Yes, he was a pervert. But not normally as bad as he was whenever he was around Lucy. In the spirit world he was a lot better. But around Lucy he felt the urge to embarrass her around new people. She would act all cool, summoning one of her strongest spirits and then he would show up an embarrass her, _brilliant._

Yes, he liked to embarrass her but he would never do anything too inappropriate like burn her clothes off like a certain dumbass fire dragon slayer seems to enjoy doing…

It was always fun working with Lucy because you seriously never know what was going to happen, but one thing that he did know was that he would do anything if it meant saving her life.

"your booobs looook udderly moooootifull!"


	14. Capricorn

What The Spirits Think

Capricorn

Miss Lucy was a brilliant celestial mage. Her mother would be proud, yes how they met on Tenrou island wasn't very pleasant, but he would do it again as long as it ensured that he would be put back in his rightful key holder's care. She was quite a novelty really. She was probably, after Anna, the world strongest celestial mage ever. Being able to summon and support one zodiac was an amazing feat, yet Lucy was able to do the same, with not one, not two but three zodiacs!

She was also smart and strategic with it, that she must've gotten from her mother. She would summon Gemini and another spirit, then Gemini would summon other spirits. Or she would summon Gemini and another spirit so they can cover them while they complete the spell 'urano metria'

He would gladly lay his life down for Lucy if that was what was needed. Yet, if he did that, the poor soul would probably feel guilty and try and force his gate open so that he could go back to the celestial realm *cough cough* episodes 31 and 32 reference *cough cough*

"what would you need ma'am baa?"


	15. Lyra

What The Spirits Think

Lyra

Lyra knew that Lucy was great, she also boasted to all the other Silver spirits so that they also knew that she was great and longed for something that she had. Although she was difficult, Lucy still loved Lyra like all of her spirits. Lyra remembered when they first made their contract she was difficult on purpose. She said that she was only free was every three months or so, just to see if she was as kind as Horologium and Crux claimed her to be. When Lucy agreed to her contract she was astounded.

Lyra knew she had struck lucky when Lucy summoned her on her first mission, what hunks her teammates were! The red headed girl less so, she knew that Lucy had bagged the pink haired one for herself, but nobody was stopping her for enjoying a piece of eye candy that goes by the name of Gray…

She would try her best to be good for Lucy, so that she wouldn't get mad at her. It was quite easy with the contract they had set up, once every three months roughly, Lyra would be summoned and then she would play nice, easy.

Hey Lucy! Wanna here a new ditty?"


End file.
